


A night worth remembering

by Insomniac_Raccoon_Fics



Category: One Piece
Genre: Bodily Fluids, Bottom Law, Double Penetration, Edgy Law, Established Relationship, M/M, Multi, Self-Hatred, Threesome - M/M/M, law's pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 19:57:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14776265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insomniac_Raccoon_Fics/pseuds/Insomniac_Raccoon_Fics
Summary: Law is the supreme edgelord, Zoro is a real gentleman and Luffy is just a huge tease.





	A night worth remembering

**Author's Note:**

> Self indulgent fic based on a dream I had once. This is my first fic, so I hope you like it!  
> Law's my baby and he deserves love and cuddles ♡  
> Also I have a weird sense of humor /o\
> 
> One piece belongs to Eiichiro Oda.

He can’t believe its gotten to this. Well, he actually can. What he can’t believe is the eager little captain sprawled on his back in front of him, totally unconscious like the rest of their crewmates, who finally passed out after an evening full of music and booze. Law sighs for the thousandth time that night. After all the trouble he had to endure pretending to be asleep so his crew wouldn’t pry him away from the ship during the night, and this little bastard ends up falling asleep just like everyone else. What bothers him the most, however, is the fact that the little shit himself convinced him to stay and spend the night with him in the first place, reaffirming him that his boyfriend-slash-firstmate didn’t mind sharing. Said firstmate, by the way, doesn’t seem bothered at all, as he makes sure all his crewmates are safely tucked in a blanket to spend the rest of the night under the stars, laying on the soft grass that covers their ship. The sight should piss him off, he notes, but the truth is, seeing that unusual soft side of the swordman is making him feel all warm and fussy inside.

  
Fuck. Hopefully it’s just the last symptoms of an unknown deathly virus he caught back in some mysterious island, and the sweet release of death will spare him the smug smirks of his crewmates in the morning. He should probably do something about their cockiness, but he doesn’t have the heart to punish his idiot crew in any way. They are the closest thing to a family he has, after all. He sighs again, at least mentally, as the swordman approaches his sleeping captain and picks him up, and the other clings to him like a fucking koala, even in his sleep. Law wonders, not for the first time, what made him fall for the younger one in the first place. It probably had to do with his bright smile, and the loyalty he showed towards everyone that ever counted on him. The rest of his personality, however, was a real nightmare to deal with on a daily basis, and it caused his head to ache thinking how the swordman had to deal with his bubbly, careless captain every single waking day. At least that explains why the poor guy sleeps so much, he muses.

  
Zoro approaches him, and he seriously thinks the man can read his thoughts. He can feel his seizing eye on him. Maybe if he pretends to sleep, he can save himself from the torture of feeling judged by his lover’s boyfriend -and recent crush of his-. He silently thanks the gods as the swordman walks away and starts climbing the ladder leading to the crow’s nest, but he curses again when he opens his eyes, only to find the other watching him intently from the side of the mast.  
“So, are you coming or not?”  
Fuck. He noticed. Goddamned haki. He sighs and finally gets up, stretching his sore muscles before following the swordman carrying the sleeping future-pirate-king all the way up to the crow’s nest. He can’t help but feeling awed at the skilled hands of the crew’s carpenter whenever he climbs that ladder. The man certainly made an impressive job with that little room.

Law swallows hard before lifting the hatch and entering the little training room-slash-crow’s nest, but his mouth goes dry at the sight that awaits him. The swordman is sitting down on one of the many couches in the room, leaning against a window, his coat completely undone as the sleeping captain drools all over his right shoulder. Those defined, well-toned muscles will definitely be the end of him.

The swordman’s honey eye seize him over as he offers him a half smile, raising his left hand as a silent invitation. Law approaches in silence, hands in his pockets as he hides his mouth behind his coat’s fluffy neck, purposely preventing the other from noticing he’s nervously biting his lips. He curses internally, lamenting his awkwardness as he raises a trembling hand to meet the other’s. He wishes to die for the second time that night, if only to avoid his -probably unavoidable at this point- embarrassment in front of his crush.

The younger one, however, doesn’t seem to mind, as he meets his uncertain hand with his own and intertwines their fingers, pulling him closer. Law’s hazel eyes turn to the sleeping captain, but his attention returns to the swordman when he chuckles at his reaction.  
“He was pretending to sleep so we could have some privacy, but he actually fell asleep at some point, so I carried him here with us. Hope you don’t mind the company”  
Law can only blink in his confusion.  
“I, uh, actually thought I was meeting up with him tonight. He didn’t mention… -this- at all”  
Zoro’s eye widens, and he slowly lets go of his hand.  
“Oh. Is that so?”  
The pirate hunter looks at his captain with a raised eyebrow, visibly pissed. Law can relate. The little captain can be a real pain sometimes.  
“I don’t mind, though. I’m okay with this if you are”  
Law reassures the young swordman, as he reaches to hold his hand again. Sometimes he forgets the other is actually younger than him, what with that sculpted body and his impresive yet worrying drinking habits, but as of now he is way too aware of this fact as he feels his body relax at his words. The idea somewhat amuses him, as he finds this nervous, almost shy side of the swordman as appealing as his soft demeanor towards his crewmates.

He finds himself reminiscing the first time he realized he was attracted to the young man. The sight of his tanned skin under the sun as he trained took his breath away every single time, and he finally realized what it meant when he caught himself wondering how those strong arms would feel as he pinned him down against a wall, how those chapped lips would feel against his, how his hard hipbones would feel between his thighs. He thanks the universe for his long coat, then and now, as he starts to feel his blood rushing south.

His mind snaps back to the present when the swordman lets go of his hand again, only this time he reaches for his coat’s zipper and pulls it down a few inches, just enough to uncover his collarbones. What a gentleman, he thinks, as the last bit of lingering tension leaves him and he manages to finally relax. He wonders if the renowned pirate hunter is always so delicate with his lovers, and his eyes turn to the sleeping captain just in time to catch the other’s right hand stroking his hair. A gentleman indeed.

He can’t help but shiver when he feels a rough but gentle hand stroking his cheek, and he hears the other chuckling lightly, but he finds out he doesn’t actually care as long as he can feel those gorgeous hands against his skin, stroking the side of his neck all the way down to his shoulder and then back up, caressing his lips with his thumb teasingly. Law turns to look directly at the other’s good eye, and he mentally gasps at the beautiful contrast it makes with the moonlight behind its owner. It seems to shine somehow, even between the shadows, and he feels now, more than ever, the need to kiss those inviting lips. He leans halfway forward, but catches himself before he can fulfill his wish. Is this really okay?. His mind considers every possible outcome, and he finds himself starting to panic. He’s probably hyperventilating, since the swordman is looking at him with a worried expression, while stroking his cheek in a soothing manner. He takes a deep breath and tries to relax, until he realizes he has unconsciously started bitting his lips again, and he feels himself slipping back to a state of total and utter dismay.

The swordman, however, has caught on what is going through his mind and acts accordingly. Zoro-ya might not be very intellectually gifted, but he sure knows how to read people’s feelings, Law muses, as the younger one pulls him over for a caste kiss that lasts no more than a few seconds, but it leaves him feeling like he is floating on a sea of clouds.

He’s about to go for another kiss when he hears the captain’s stomach growling loudly, and the boy opens his eyes and whines.  
“Awww, you’re not done yet? I’m too hungry to keep waiting!”  
Law winces and jumps back, mortified, but the boy doesn’t seem to pay any attention to him as he launches himself off his firstmate and down the mast, calling back to them as he climbs down.  
“Zoro! I’ll go get some meat before Sanji wakes up! Take good care of Torao while I’m gone, will ya?!”  
And just like that, he’s gone, leaving Law dumbfounded as he hears the swordman reply with a stage-whispered ‘Aye, captain’. What has he gotten himself into?.

A good thirty seconds pass in which neither of them say a word, both him and Zoro looking at the closed hatch. Suddenly, however, the swordman’s laugher breaks the silence, and he can only watch him incredulously and question his life choices. When the swordman’s done laughing, however, he turns his attention to Law and raises his arms towards him.  
“Come’ere”  
Law complies silently, sitting sideways on Zoro’s lap, way too tense for it to be considered a romantic scenario. The swordman chuckles and kisses his neck, allowing him to relax slightly.  
“Wanna keep going? Or should we wait for Luffy?”  
Law sighs and makes up his mind. Might as well go for it. He can always blame the booze later, as the swordman would probably do if his liver wasn’t as beaten up as the rest of him. He wonders if Tony-ya has ever talked to him about the possible consequences of his alcoholism, but his mind stops wandering after another kiss on his neck.

He slowly stands up and surrounds Zoro’s neck with his arms, kissing him almost desperately. The swordman smiles against his lips and parts his own slightly, deepening the kiss, holding Law by the hips. They part after a while, and Law has to catch his breath, and he can feel his cheeks burning. He reaches for his zipper and pulls it all the way down, freeing his legs and allowing him to sit fully on the other’s lap, facing him and stroking his shoulders idly.  
“I’ll take that as a yes”  
Zoro chuckles and kisses him again, stroking his cheeks, then his neck, then his shoulders, and Law shrugs his coat off to give him full access to his upper half. The swordman doesn’t waste any time as he draws his fingertips lightly down Law’s back, sending shivers down his spine and making him gasp, breaking the kiss. Zoro takes that as his cue and travels down with his mouth, kissing every inch of Law’s jaw and neck he can reach and, at the same time, his hands go to stroke his sides up and down a couple times before finally stopping by his chest to tend to his nipples with his thumbs. Law sighs and leans forward to rest his forehead on the other’s right shoulder, paying no attention to the trace of saliva the young captain left behind. It’s not the first time he’s had to put up with his lover’s messy sleeping habits, but he is thankful for the warmth that comes with it this time, much unlike the usual coldness of a shared pillow on a small hammock. He sighs and shivers, as small waves of pleasure fog his senses with every movement of Zoro’s rough thumbs. The sensation gets even more intense when the swordman starts panting against his neck, and only then he realizes one of his hands ended up resting on the other’s thigh, while the other is currently pressed against the now growing bulge on the swordman’s pants. The sight makes him gasp.

His mind tells him this should feel awkward and wrong, but it doesn’t. It feels so natural to him he starts moving his hand without thinking it twice, and the barely contained grunt he hears from the other convinces him that this is right. This is real and it’s happening, and it feels amazing. Just as he feels Zoro’s hands leaving his sides to get rid of his hat so it doesn’t get in the way, a couple of slim, cold hands replace them from behind and manage to continue the teasing with almost no interruption. The cold feeling makes him wince, and the alluring voice that comes with it almost makes him whine.  
“Mind if I join the fun?”  
Luffy can be extremely charming when he wants to, and his teasing voice always catches him by surprise, specially since he only uses it during sex when he wants to assert dominance. And he finds out it works wonders this time, as he can feel his body melting with pleasure under Luffy’s touch and Zoro’s intense look, locked on his face and searching for any sign of uncertainty in Law’s expression as he reaches down to unzip his pants, but he can only find pleasure and eagerness in the way Law looks back at him, so he nods and releases both of their half-erections to start pumping them together at a slow, steady rythm that leaves Law on the verge of begging for more. Luffy, on the other hand, is being a lot less subtle with the way he pinches and squeezes at his perked up nipples, being rough enough for it to hurt a little, but not enough for the pain to actually blur the overwhelming pleasure his rough affections produce in him. He should feel mortified at the thought of being roughed around by another pirate, but right now he couldn’t care less as he gives himself up to the intense sensations his partners provoke in him.

He can’t help but gasp as Zoro picks up the pace, moving that gorgeous hand of his faster and faster, until Law feels like screaming in pleasure. Except he can’t, because now Luffy’s kissing him passionately, and the way their tongues feel against each other is way too much and he ends up cumming all over his tattooed chest, mentally thanking Zoro for slowing down his movement to allow him to enjoy his orgasm for as long as physically possible.

Law pants as he recovers, laying back against Luffy’s scarred chest. The soft kisses the young man gifts him with help calm him down, as he feels Zoro’s hands wiping his seed off his chest and belly. That was definitely something, he thinks, and he can’t help but smile. What he doesn’t know is they aren’t quite done yet, as neither the swordman nor his captain are feeling satisfied.  
“Shall we move?”  
Zoro asks, and Luffy must have nodded because he immediately leans forward and picks Law up from the waist, carrying him until they are both on the floor, with Luffy still supporting his back.  
“Are you back yet? I wanna keep playing!”  
Luffy whines in a way that is so him, it is hard to believe he understands the kind of situation they’re in. But he certainly does, as he proceeds to unceremoniously toss his clothes away while Zoro gets his unzipped pants out of the way, along with his underwear. Law sighs as the swordman shifts to get himself undressed as well. That’s a sight he could definitely get used to.

A small bottle of lube and a condom pass from hand to hand, as Zoro preps himself for the second round and, -oh- Law is -so- ready for this. He can hear Luffy chuckling behind him, and he knows they’re about to test his limits.

He’s more than willing to comply when Zoro prompts him to lift his hips, and he feels a rough fingertip teasing his entrance, applying the lube all over the rim before penetrating him slowly with his finger. Law can feel his lenght hardening again as Luffy explores his neck with his tongue, hands on his hips to stop him from thrusting against Zoro’s hand.  
The swordman inserts a second finger, looking intently at his face in search for any sign of discomfort. It’s a nice change from the usual pushy attitude of the strawhat captain, as he takes what he wants without any considerations. But then again, that’s okay with him, as the young man would never hurt him, and the thrill of being pushed around turns him on as much as the tender ministrations the firstmate is currently providing him with. A third finger follows, and Zoro gulps loudly at the prospect of being inside that warm body. Law catches him staring and smiles warmly, feeling suddenly love struck, silently wishing that dawn never comes. The swordman returns the gesture and kisses him softly, stretching him up slowly with his thick fingers. He moans, breaking the kiss, and he can hear the young captain’s characteristic laugh behind him. The familiar sound makes this all feel like a dream to him, and he wants to never wake up.

The swordman’s face stays inches from his as he pulls his fingers out and positions himself between his legs.  
“Ready?”  
Law nods, swallowing hard, and he can feel Zoro’s head pushing against his entrance, his firm hands holding his hips while Luffy’s move to hold his wrists over his head. Oh… wow, this will be great. Zoro enters him slowly, kissing his cheek as to keep him calm, and Law can’t help but chuckle at this because, really, it’s not his first time in the rodeo, and he’s mounted plenty of “bulls” in his life, but he lets him be since, really, he’s so cute like this he can’t bring himself to complain. And he’s finally fully inside him, but he seems hesitant to move, and Law’s way too horny for this.  
“For fuck’s sake, Zoro-ya, just fuck me already!!”  
The swordman is taken aback by this, Law blushes as he realizes what he just said, and the young captain explodes in laugher at his embarrassment. Welp, might as well just die here and now, Law thinks, but then he catches on Zoro’s wide grin and shivers with expectation. Hell yeah. The swordman raises his head and inquires his captain.  
“What are your orders, captain?”  
“Well, he’s our ally, and a captain too, so you must do as he says, firstmate”  
“Aye captain”  
Law’s pretty sure that’s not how it works, but he can’t complain after Zoro starts thrusting into him, slowly at first, then picking up the pace when Law starts panting and humming, bitting his lips to avoid moaning too loudly. The swordman kisses him forcefully, clearly frustrated, and Law ends up moaning in the kiss, driving Zoro to the edge and making him thrust frantically, looking for his orgasm, and that feels so good he can feel his own approaching too. Just. A little. Longer-

Then he feels Luffy’s member enter him too, and that’s enough to make him finish again, throwing his head back, unable to emit any kind of sound as he feels Zoro’s warm member pulsating inside him, drawing an audible grunt from the swordman. They both catch their breath as Luffy giggles sheepishly. Asshole. At least he waits until both of them come down from the ecstasy before starting thrusting, and the firstmate catches up with him as they pick their pace. Law’s senses go numb and he can only feel pleasure. The fingers teasing his nipples, the hand around his recovering erection, the breath against his chest and the back of his neck, all sensations intensified to a point where he can’t think clearly anymore, and he lets himself moan and pant and simply enjoy.

  
~~~~~~~~

  
When the sun finally rises, Law finds himself sprawled on his back, covered in sweat and cum, but the warm bodies cuddling him more than make up for that slight bother. He looks at the sleeping swordman, so kind and gentle even after they were done, as he used the last of his energy to cover the three of them with a huge blanket before falling asleep, arms wrapped around law’s neck. They’ll have to get a new blanket for the crow’s nest, he thinks, as they just ruined the one the crew member on shift uses to stay warm on cold nights. Whoops. He turns to look at the small captain, chuckling mentally at the thought of the horrified strawhats finding out about their little adventure, as he knows their captain can’t keep a secret to save his life. Poor guys. Said captain happens to be asleep at the moment, this time for real, and he’s drooling all over his chest, hand on his hip, not minding the mess on Law’s torso at all. Law sighs, feeling sleepy at last, and he thanks the universe for his luck before letting himself slip into unconsciousness.

  
Then he wakes up with a headache. Alone, naked and covered with a dirty blanket, laying on the floor of the crow’s nest. He would have thought it was all a dream if it weren’t for the pain on his lower back and the poodle of sweat and cum he’s laying on. Great. He sighs -he’s done that a lot since he started sleeping with the young captain- and finally gets up, feeling extremely relieved when he notices none of his clothes got caught in the mess of fluids they spilled last night. Yuck.

He gets dressed and cleans up the room the best he can, before getting rid of the blanket with his devil’s fruit powers. And now he has a flying fish in his hands, and no way to explain it. Hopefully Bepo will make him the favor of eating the damn thing before the others see it. He figures he could just let it go, but it would be way more suspicious than pretending he got his firstmate a fish for breakfast. Okay, now he isn’t thinking clearly at all.

He ends up saying he wants to test his surgery skills on the fish, and thankfully no-one questions it. Having to rub a lemon on his hands to get rid of the smell is a small price to pay in exchange of his pride. His crew doesn’t need to know how slutty their captain can be. A captain needs to inspire respect, after all, and he doesn’t want to lose the little respect his crew has left for him over a night of mind-blowing sex.

Then the cook calls everyone for lunch, and he dreads the idea of having to confront his fuck-buddies after last night, but he goes anyway because he’s hungry and he wouldn’t miss kuroachi-ya’s delicious onigiri for anything in the world. But then everything is back to normal, and the food disappears as fast as it came, and he can’t help but wonder, as he cast worried looks towards his lovers, if last night was only a one-time thing. He wouldn’t know how to feel about it, he thinks, and he finishes up his meal in silence, in the middle of the ruckus of the two crews’ members fighting over the food.

~~~~~~~~

  
He admires the sunset in silence, leaning on Sunny’s rail as the waves rock it lightly. His heart seem to beat in sync with the movement of the ship, and he watches his submarine moving next to Sunny. The afternoon feels so calm and warm he could almost forget the ship is full of noisy pirates, and he wishes he could have more evenings like this one, with no fights and no blood, enjoying the sounds of the sea and the sight of the sunset. A couple of arms wrap around his waist from behind, breaking the spell, and he recognizes the toned muscles of the swordman against his back.  
“Hey”  
“Yes?”  
“Luffy says he’ll wait for us by the fish tank. You up for a follow up?”  
Law hums and leans back against Zoro’s chest, and the other kisses his cheek in return. Suddenly all his worries fade away, and he smiles at the prospect of the new challenge that awaits him. Maybe this won’t be as bad as he initially thought. With a small nod, the swordman lets go of his waist and Law follows him down to the meeting spot. He could get used to this.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! Let me know if you see any grammar mistakes, english isn't my first language ;w;  
> Hope my boys weren't too OOC.  
> Hugs for everyone ♡


End file.
